Determinación
by Zhena HiK
Summary: La curiosidad de Luffy podía ser mucha, y su determinación para saciarla aún más. Aunque ello en ocasiones pudiera traer problemas a la tripulación, de pronto pareció ser beneficioso para el espadachín. Yaoi. Lemmon. Zoro&Luffy.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, ésta es una historia completamente hecha por y para fans. Simple entretenimiento personal.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi — Lemmon. Pareja: Zoro&Luffy.

**Notas: **En especial, puedo decir que ésta historia nació de una imagen que miré por ahí de Zoro y Luffy. No estoy convencida del todo, no quedó como lo imaginé, pero esto es en agradecimiento por la hermosa historia de AkibaChanSP, me enamoré de su historia. Totalmente recomendada—Está en mis favoritos— ¡Gracias por escribirla S*!

—Đəтəямiиαcióи—

Todos conocían al capitán de los mugiwaras, sabían que por muy bobo que pudiera parecer, era un chico con determinación, y cualquier meta que se propusiera la lograba, esto podía verse como algo positivo, una cualidad necesaria para quien dirigía una tripulación; aunque si se tomaba en cuenta que cualquier idea que se arraigara en la mente de Luffy tenía que llevarla a cabo, podía llegar a complicar las cosas en más de una ocasión.

En los últimos días, Luffy se había puesto a _pensar_, —por más extraño que aquello pudiera sonar, detenidamente en algo.

¿Cómo sería luchar seriamente con su espadachín?

Tal vez podría parecer absurda su duda, está bien, era totalmente absurda, y aún así deseaba luchar alguna vez con él, sólo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, de divertirse y, ¿por qué no? Practicar también. Admitía que un par de ocasiones habían iniciado una riña por situaciones externas que los llevaron a ello, pero nunca había llegado a ser _tan _divertida como se lo había imaginado las últimas ocasiones, además, ambos habían mejorado bastante durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos.

Había llegado incluso a soñar con ello, lo cual hablaba de su creciente curiosidad.

— ¡Pelea conmigo, Zoro! – gritó Luffy llegando al lado del espadachín, quien durmiendo en una despreocupada posición, le ignoró.

— ¿De qué hablas, Luffy? – preguntó Usopp, acompañado de Chopper, quienes no entendían la situación, ¿acaso había sucedido algún malentendido entre ellos?

— ¡Quiero que Zoro pelee conmigo! – exigió, aún siendo ignorado por el espadachín, quien ni siquiera se había dado por aludido, aún cuando el capitán armaba un alboroto gritando a viva voz sus intenciones.

Incluso Nami, que había estado en la parte alta del barco bronceándose había bajado a calmar el creciente alboroto.

— Basta de tonterías, Luffy.

— No son tonterías, quiero que Zoro pelee conmigo. – repitió mientras subía una de sus mangas y comenzaba a agitar el brazo preparándose para atacar, si Zoro creía que podía ignorarlo, estaba muy equivocado.

— ¡Basta, Luffy, aquí no, destrozarán el barco! – gritó Nami esperando con ello poder detener la loca idea que su capitán tenía.

Usopp y Franky que recién llegaba detuvieron a su capitán por ambos brazos, mientras Nami le interrogaba sin poder llegar a una conclusión. ¿Qué había sucedido?

— ¿Por qué quieres pelear con Zoro? – indagó una vez más la navegante.

— Porque será divertido. – dijo sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando por completo su dentadura.

Todos los presentes sintieron una gota correr por su sien. Zoro no se había enterado aún, él permanecía dormido, Sanji preparaba la comida, mientras Brook y Robin le acompañaban en la cocina, tomando té y leyendo respectivamente.

Habían pasado un buen rato intentando detenerle, y cuando vieron a lo lejos tierra firme, esa fue la mejor distracción para el capitán, que corrió a su lugar favorito, donde esperó a que llegaran a la isla.

Cuando estaban listos para bajar y explorar la isla, Zoro que ya había despertado, ayudaba a bajar el ancla para dejar el barco en uno de los muelles, el espadachín bostezaba exageradamente, había decidido quedarse a cuidar el barco mientras los demás se preparaban para irse, cuando sintió alguien que le tomaba por el brazo, giró la vista sólo para darse cuenta que su capitán sonreía mientras gritaba su clásico ¡_gomu gomu no, rocket! _Logrando que ambos salieran disparados hacia alguna parte de la isla.

— ¿Qué rayos crees que..?

Zoro apenas se ponía de pie luego de haberse golpeado con numerosos árboles, cuando sintió el golpe de Luffy sobre su estómago logrando que una vez más su cuerpo saliera disparado hacia la espesura del bosque en el que estaban. Zoro se puso de pie otra vez, no entendía qué estaba sucediendo por lo que sacó una de sus espadas, aquella que le acompañara desde que era un niño.

— ¿Qué sucede, Luffy? – preguntó viéndole caminar hacia él, lo más extraño era ver aquella gran sonrisa en el rostro de su capitán. No parecía tener congruencia su expresión y lo que estaba haciendo.

— Quiero pelear con Zoro. – dijo atacándole una vez más, pero esta vez Zoro se defendió, repeliendo con destreza su ataque.

Luffy lanzaba golpes a su espadachín mientras reía emocionado, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle, Zoro no estaba luchando, sólo se defendía y esquivaba todos sus ataques con la habilidad digna de quien era su segundo al mando.

— ¡Atácame, Zoro! – gritó mientras estiraba ambos brazos hacia atrás y los regresaba con más fuerza hacia donde estaba parado el aludido.

— ¡No lo haré! – dictaminó limpiando con el dorso de su mano el hilillo de sangre que corrió desde su boca hasta su barbilla. — ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo? – preguntó esperando una buena explicación, debía ser _demasiado_ buena…

Entonces recordó aquella isla a la que habían llegado, esa donde la mayoría en la tripulación fue víctima de un ser mágico que robó sus recuerdos aprovechando el momento en que dormían. ¿Acaso algo malo le había sucedido a Luffy?

Luffy aprovechó aquellos segundos de distracción, y golpeó una vez más al espadachín, mandándole a volar a unos cuantos metros de ahí, pero nada era tan divertido como imaginó, Zoro no se estaba defendiendo y eso no era divertido. De ese modo no podría darse cuenta de la verdadera fuerza de su espadachín, con quien deseaba tener un encuentro lleno de diversión.

— No es divertido si no te defiendes… - dijo corriendo hasta Zoro, sentándose sobre su cadera y jalándole de las solapas de su ropa. - ¡Defiéndete! – gritó estirando su mano mientras recitaba su típico _gomu gomu no… _

El rostro de Zoro cambió, cerró ambos ojos y entonces una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en sus labios, con el puño cerrado y entendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedía, golpeó el rostro de su capitán alejándolo de su cuerpo poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

— Así que era eso… - la sonrisa de Roronoa se agrandó, era una sonrisa cínica con cierto tinte de diversión plasmado en ella, esa emoción que sólo sentía cuando estaba frente a un enemigo que prometía hacerle _sangrar._

Zoro comenzó a prepararse para la pelea, acomodó su ropa dejando su pecho descubierto para tener mayor facilidad de movimientos y atando su pañuelo sobre su cabeza, después colocó la espada sobre su boca y desenvainó las otras dos, la sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy era incomparable, sabía que el espadachín por fin lo había entendido, el pañuelo cubriendo su cabello y aquella sonrisa socarrona no podían significar otra cosa…

_Zoro lo había entendido._

Luffy flexionó un poco sus rodillas gritando _gear second, _rápidamenteel fluido de su sangre se aceleró, era oficial, ambos estaban hablando en serio.

La pelea era increíble y muy pareja, Zoro atacaba con todo lo que tenía y Luffy también, ninguno se estaba conteniendo, Zoro había hecho algunos cortes en los brazos y el pecho de Luffy, mientras éste último había golpeado tantas veces a su espadachín que ya sangraba y no estaba ni siquiera seguro de dónde provenía, sólo sabía que era alguna parte del pecho.

Zoro debía admitir que siempre había tenido la curiosidad de pelear contra Luffy, pero ante todo respetaba a su capitán y no podía permitirse pedirle un duelo así como así, sin embargo era su capitán quien los había llevado hasta ahí para ello. Sabía que Luffy amaba los retos como él, así que eso le hinchaba de alegría y cierto egocentrismo, su capitán estaba haciendo una silenciosa declaración con ese _duelo, _ya que sólo podía significar que le veía como un buen rival para divertirse un rato y además, entrenar.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo, Capitán? – preguntó Zoro limpiándose la sangre de sus labios una vez más, caminó hasta Luffy a paso lento, la respiración de ambos era irregular y la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Luffy sonrió mientras mordía su dedo pulgar, Zoro sabía lo que seguía, conocía perfecto aquel ataque aunque nunca pensó que Luffy lo usaría contra él, pero ello no lo amedrentó, al contrario, sintió más emoción y se preparó para su contraataque.

El espadachín pudo esquivar un poco aquel golpe, lo suficiente para no salir demasiado lastimado, pero se sintió finalmente cansado, aunque nunca admitiría tal cosa. No estaba seguro cuánto tiempo tenían enfrentándose, respiró agitado y de un brinco se incorporó, notando que Luffy apenas hacía lo mismo.

— Shishishi – la risa contagiosa de Luffy era lo único que podía escucharse, el chico giró su vista al suelo, tomando su sombrero que había caído ante el último choque de ambos ataques.

Cuando Luffy subió su vista, Roronoa corría hacia él, compartieron esa mirada llena de emoción y esa sonrisa que la adrenalina de una buena batalla les traía consigo, pero Zoro pronto paró en seco cuando Luffy se le perdió de vista, estaba alerta mirando a los lados, esperando por algún ataque sorpresa de su capitán cuando sintió que era envuelto con algo que le impedía moverse, y en cuestión de segundos el rostro de su capitán estaba justo frente al suyo.

…Le había envuelto con su propio cuerpo como si fuese una especie de serpiente queriéndole asfixiar, pero ese no fue el problema.

— Argh, Luffy, ¿Qué crees que haces? – gruñó forcejeando en medio de aquella extraña _atadura._

Luffy sonrió tan ampliamente que cerró los ojos, después sólo los abrió para acercar su rostro a Zoro y darle un suave beso en los labios, sintiendo de inmediato el filo de una espada sobre su cuello y la atenta mirada de Zoro, que ya había zafado sus brazos.

— Gracias, fue divertido. – mencionó Luffy sintiendo aquella espada sobre su garganta.

Luffy soltó a Zoro, regresando su cuerpo a la normalidad, dio un paso al frente plantándose cerca del otro, la mirada del espadachín era fría, tal vez a causa de la pelea ya que la adrenalina le hacía bullir la sangre, Luffy estiró su mano hasta jalar el pañuelo que cubría la cabeza de Zoro, retirándolo para después con la mano libre tomar un puño del corto cabello entre sus dedos, volviendo a sentir el filo de la espada sobre su mejilla izquierda.

— Aún no hemos terminado…- advirtió Zoro.

El capitán de los mugiwaras comenzó a reír y jaló con fuerza el mechón entre sus manos, sin perder el contacto que ambos tenían sobre los ojos contrarios.

— Hay algo que sería muy divertido… - Luffy rió al terminar aquella frase.

— ¿Qué soy, tu conejillo de indias? – preguntó sintiéndose un objeto de experimentación.

— No, eres _mi espadachín. _

Ante la respuesta de Luffy, Zoro realizó un pequeño y superficial corte sobre la mandíbula de su capitán, después guardó sus espadas, acercándose hasta la herida para cubrirla con sus labios, limpiando con su lengua el hilillo de sangre que corrió hasta el cuello. Las fuertes manos de Zoro viajaron hasta la cintura de Luffy, en un suave recorrido que le causó cosquillas al menor.

Las manos del espadachín fueron al principio suaves, gentiles, sólo recorrían de manera superficial la piel de Luffy, viajando desde las abdominales ya descubiertas hacia la espalda, logrando que su capitán cerrara los ojos y echara hacia atrás su cabeza, extasiado por aquel toque.

Pronto sintió que era arrojado contra un árbol, abriendo de golpe los ojos al sentir el dolor en su espalda, Zoro le había aventado, las manos del espadachín ahora estaban lejos, y él quería sentir el toque que de algún extraño modo le hacía cosquillas y le calentaba la piel. Estiró su brazo hasta donde el espadachín se encontraba, sintiendo como oponía fuerza, por lo que Luffy dejó su cuerpo volar hasta chocar con el de cabello verde ocasionando que ambos volaran hasta el suelo.

Compartieron la mirada, habían aprendido a conocerse tan bien que no necesitaban decir palabra alguna para entenderse, Luffy observó a Zoro con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en su rostro. No era la primera vez que compartían éste tipo de _actos cercanos_ aunque el hecho de ser después de la repentina pelea, era algo desconcertante, pero parecían estar de acuerdo.

Luffy que aún estaba sentado sobre Zoro, se acercó hacia el rostro del espadachín para besarlo, uniendo apenas sus labios con los del otro, sintiendo que el mayor subía sus manos a través de su rostro, correspondiéndole de forma fogosa al beso que le daba, la mano que ascendía a través de su mandíbula, llegó hasta el cabello, enredando los dedos en las hebras oscuras, las cuales después jaló con fuerza separando así el rostro de Luffy.

— Argh, Zoro.. – su voz era una queja, apretó los ojos, sólo para sentir su cuerpo golpear contra el suelo y el cuerpo pesado de Zoro acomodarse sobre él, mantenía las manos de Luffy apresadas con una sola de sus extremidades.

— ¿Así que te gusta jugar rudo, huh? No conocía ese lado tuyo, Capitán. –

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Zoro comenzó a besar su cuello, y ante cada forcejeo de su capitán por soltar sus manos, el espadachín ejercía mayor fuerza en el agarre, no importaba que tan fuerte fuese el menor, no podía contra la fuerza física de Roronoa.

— Es mi momento de divertirme, Capitán. – la voz de Zoro estaba ronca. Hablaba mientras acariciaba la piel de Luffy, notando los cortes que le había ocasionado la anterior batalla, ambos estaban sucios y llenos de sangre que estaba secándose ya.

Pero nada de eso importó para que Zoro le desnudara, Luffy por fin pudo zafar sus manos y participar, podía sentir las toscas manos de su espadachín recorrerle, pero él no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que aprovechándose de su habilidad, estiró sus manos tratando de quitar la ropa de Zoro, no teniendo éxito alguno debido a la pelea que parecía aún no habían terminado.

Las caricias que se estaban dando parecían más una pelea, Luffy insistía en girarse y tomar las _riendas _de la situación, pero Zoro no estaba permitiéndolo, y aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una batalla no tan sangrienta como la anterior.

Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, Luffy se había sentado, aún con Zoro hincado sobre él, la diferencia en altura y posición hizo que Luffy tuviera la oportunidad de besar parte del pecho y estómago del espadachín, quien debido a su vestimenta, sólo su haramaki verde le cubría la parte baja del estómago. Pero eso no le impidió a Luffy introducir sus manos acariciando la piel bajo la prenda, Zoro echó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del roce mientras se ocupaba enredando sus dedos en las hebras negras, cuando sintió que las manos inquietas de su capitán se perdían bajo su abrigo verde, llegando hasta su entrepierna ya endurecida, se tensó ante el contacto con las frías manos de Luffy sobre su miembro, el cual sin esperar un segundo lo introdujo por completo en su boca.

Zoro ahogó un gemido y sin pensarlo jaló a Luffy del cabello tan fuerte que lo separó de lo que hacía. Le miró unos segundos, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y la boca también por donde ya corría un hilillo de saliva, su mirada estaba llena de ese mismo deseo que seguro se reflejaba en sus propios ojos. Deseaba tanto a su revoltoso y loco capitán.

Pero éste último no estaba dispuesto a dejar de hacer lo que había comenzado así que con ambas manos en la base del miembro de Zoro se acercó una vez más hasta tragarlo totalmente, chupando y jalando con sus labios la piel que recubría la punta, logrando de su espadachín un ronco y ahogado jadeo.

Pero eso no parecía ser justo, Zoro también deseaba participar, aún cuando le adoraba que ese pequeño tuviese la iniciativa, después de unos minutos de sentir aquel placer que la boca de su capitán le estaba regalando, lo jaló una vez más, empujándolo hasta dejarlo tendido sobre las hierbas que había en el suelo bajo ellos.

Primero se apoderó de sus labios, mordiéndolos hasta hacerle sangrar, Luffy quiso empujarle para continuar con lo que hacía pero sólo consiguió que entre tanto forcejeo aquella especie de _túnica _verde que llevaba Zoro cayera al suelo, dejándolo sólo con la faja verde puesta. _Perfecto. _Pensó el capitán, sintiendo los labios de Zoro descender sobre su cuerpo, llegando hasta su ombligo en donde se detuvo y le hizo cosquillas, pero ese no era el objetivo principal del espadachín.

La lengua hábil de Zoro se paseó por el pene de Luffy, regalándole el placer que momentos antes le había dado a él, hasta hacerle explotar en su boca. Pero la diversión no podía terminar ahí.

Las manos de Roronoa se pasearon por las piernas desnudas de su capitán, hasta tomarle por la parte trasera de las rodillas, las elevó mientras las separaba para posicionarse en medio, Luffy comenzó a reír suavemente pero le ayudó, estirándose hasta tomar el pene erguido de Zoro y acomodarlo en su entrada, esperando el movimiento que no tardó. Zoro empujó hasta penetrarle por completo.

Y el fuerte vaivén no se hizo esperar. Las estocadas de Zoro iban hasta el fondo del menor, que cerró sus ojos al tiempo que abrió su boca, tratando de aprovechar el oxígeno que se le había escapado de sus pulmones tras las primeras embestidas del espadachín.

— ¿De dónde salió todo esto? – preguntó Zoro después de haber _ganado la segunda_ _batalla_ contra su capitán.

— ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Luffy

Ambos estaban tirados aún, poco les importaba que alguien llegase a buscarlos y los hallase en aquella situación, aunque dudaban que eso fuese a suceder, la noche había caído y nadie se había dignado en aparecer por ahí, seguro se imaginaban en qué había terminado la situación.

— La pelea.- decidió cambiar la pregunta, después de unos segundos en silencio, Luffy estaba sentado junto a Zoro mientras jugaba con una de las manos de éste último, la cual era notablemente más grande que las del moreno.

—_Oh… _curiosidad.

— ¿Simple curiosidad, huh? – quizás aquella respuesta no fuese la mejor, pero conociendo a su capitán estaba conforme con ello, incluso podía entenderlo de algún modo.

A la mañana siguiente regresaron a la embarcación, los demás ya les esperaban, Chopper y Usopp eran los más preocupados, _de hecho los únicos _que lo estaban, los demás podían darse una rápida idea de lo que había pasado.

Cuando les vieron subir al Sunny, ambos llenos de tierra, la ropa desgarrada y varias heridas en las partes visibles de su cuerpo, Chopper corrió por su mochila para curarles.

— ¡Luffy! – gritó Nami, parecía molesta. - ¿Qué diablos pasó?

La risa de Luffy fue la única respuesta. Zoro ignoró a quien estuviese ahí, caminando hasta la ducha, necesitaba limpiarse toda esa mugre.

Los pervertidos de la tripulación no habían necesitado mayor explicación, Sanji había murmurado un _marimo desviado,_ como solía decirle para molestarlo, mientras Brook y Franky compartieron miradas. Los demás habían preferido no pensar mucho en eso.

Zoro pensó que la curiosidad y determinación de su capitán eran una buena mezcla que normalmente le beneficiaba.

«**Фшαяї**»

"_Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber."  
Blaise Pascal_

—Z&L—

Gracias una vez más a AkibaChanSP por su historia, en verdad me encantó. Ya quisiera yo escribir como ella, y lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Algún día se me ocurrirá algo tan genial, sé que sí.

_De antemano gracias por leer y también por comentar._


End file.
